


Undercover Lover

by here4thereylo



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 1967, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Drug mentions but not actual visible drug use, F/M, HEA, Handcuff Kink, In my Khaki Pants, Light Angst, Marijuana, Poor attempt at 60's slang, Sadie Hawkins Dance, Secrets, Smut, Some Fluff, Undercover, brief mention of a death of an extremely minor background character, handcuff sex, holster kink, holster sex, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here4thereylo/pseuds/here4thereylo
Summary: Ben Solo is the new History teacher at Cheyenne Mountain High School in Colorado Springs, and makes an instant connection with English teacher Rey Johnson.Except, things aren't always what they seem...
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Flip Zimmerman, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 62
Kudos: 197
Collections: The Perfect Date - Pink Ladies Spring Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadlikemoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/gifts).



> I heard it was your birthday, so I thought today might be the perfect day for your gift fic! I really hope you enjoy it.

He had been undercover at Cheyenne Mountain High School for eight months, with no leads.. 

Not a single one.

He parked his pickup truck outside the school on the crisp March morning, stuffing his hands into his fleece-lined brown cotton jacket as he made his way up the sidewalk to the front doors.

He was early, like always, stalking down the halls to make a beeline for the teacher’s lounge. He liked to get there, listen to the gossip, see if the other teachers had heard anything new since the last time he sat and observed.

Being the only male teacher on the staff, he both stuck out like a sore thumb and was the first person all the ladies confided in.

Marijuana usage was running rampant through the school, throughout all of Colorado Springs in fact, and had gotten infinitely worse in the last school year. It was 1967, and all sorts of scare tactics were across the media. Current word on the street was “weed,” as they were calling it, caused acne, sterility, even blindness. Based on the murmurs of drug movement in the city, however, it was clear none of the kids were buying it.

So when he’d joined the force, a green face that no one would recognize, fresh out of training, he’d been given his first assignment to go undercover to investigate its source. If they could find the dealer, maybe they could stop it from getting into the hands of sixteen year old kids.

He entered the teachers lounge, his face stoic as ever, but his lips involuntarily quirked up at the sight of one Miss Rey Johnson. She was sitting at the little table in the corner, two cups of coffee on the table next to her. Hers, of course, was pumped full of cream and sugar, while the other was plain black coffee, the steam still rising from the styrofoam cup.

“Morning, Rey,” he voiced, taking the seat across from her and grabbing the cup, lifting it to his mouth and blowing on it before taking a sip.

“Morning, Mr. Solo,” she quipped back, looking up from her newspaper. “How was your weekend?”

This was their routine. She had been the first person to befriend him after his school orientation back in the summer. He remembered it like it was yesterday, all smiles and jokes as he lumbered into the school atrium near the front entrance, triggering a memory of his first day on campus.

*

“You must be the new history teacher!” A voice had echoed through the open, empty room at the entrance of the school. He had walked in a couple minutes prior, looking around, totally lost. He had gone to high school on the other side of town, and was unfamiliar with Cheyenne Mountain High. He turned to see a woman, petite but tall, walking towards him, the click-clack of her heels echoing throughout the expanse of space. Her chestnut hair was pushed back by a wide fabric headband, hot pink with multicolored polka dots in an array of sizes dotting the hairpiece. “Welcome to Cheyenne Mountain High!”

“Umm, thank you, ma’am,” he said, polite and respectful. He might have a filthy mouth around his friends and coworkers, but he was raised right by his mom, respectful of the fairer sex. His mask was already on, playing his role.

“I don’t see any ma’ams around here, man!” The woman teased back, a wide grin creeping across her face. “Except maybe ole’ Maz, I swear she’s a hundred years old.” She giggled at her own joke.

“Oh, sorry,” he fumbled. He was stunned into inaction by the beautiful chick in front of him, that he was uncharacteristically awkward as he tried to right his gaffe. He decided to lean into the awkwardness. If he was disarming, maybe people would open up to him more. He could find out more if he wasn’t intimidating in this setting, and he quickly adopted the entire undercover persona to accompany his new undercover name. “Miss...uh…” he stammered, sliding his hands into the back pockets of his jeans to try to display an air of cool indifference.

“Rey. Rey Johnson,” she smiled up at him, jutting her chin out in his direction. “I teach eleventh and twelfth grade English Lit. And what’s your name, Mr. New History Teacher?”

“Right.” He’d studied his file the night before, and the name slipped out of his mouth with the barest of hesitation. “Ben Solo, reporting for duty.”

Her smile grew wider, somehow, and she walked past him, her shoulder brushing against his arm as she led him down the hallway. “Well, Ben Solo, follow me and I’ll take you to the principal’s office.”

Jesus. He’d known this woman for five minutes and he already knew he was going to have a hard time keeping his cover around her. The notion of him being led to the principal’s office by a beautiful woman evoked old teenage fantasies of illicit encounters, and he shook his head to clear the image. It didn’t help the gray bell-bottom slacks accentuated Rey’s perfect little ass, swaying three paces ahead of him.

_ Shut it down, _ he thought to himself, and walked in after Miss Johnson into the principal’s office for introductions.

*

The beginning of March meant the school was in full swing planning for the Sadie Hawkins dance. The dance hadn’t been popular since the early 50’s, but the student council had thought it a great idea to resurrect in lieu of the normal winter semi-formal dance. He had somehow gotten roped into the prep, which was fine since Rey was the head of the dance committee.

More importantly, it gave him an opportunity to listen to chatter amongst the students.

He kept a watchful eye for the telltale signs of marijuana use; the smell, the bloodshot eyes, the increase in vending machine trips for snacks. He kept an ear out for slang terms he’d researched at the library that kids might be using for the drug. Anything to give him a lead.

He thought he’d heard the word “bud” in conversation a few minutes earlier, but it was just one of the senior girls, Kaydel, who was talking about flower buds as part of the decorations.

He had been staring, and it was obviously apparent he had been staring for too long at nothing when Rey waved a hand in front of his face.

“I know dance decorations are probably your least favorite thing, Ben, but you could at least not crumple the crepe paper!” She teased, his eyes snapping to hers. He lifted his mouth up in a smirk and released the streamers from his hand.

“Hey, whaddya think about all these rumors of drugs spreading like wildfire through the school?” He chanced the question to her. They had been quick to become friends, and talked most school days. She stiffened for only a second, and then continued her organization of the construction paper on the table.

“To be honest, I haven’t heard much,” she replied quickly. He felt like her voice was a little higher than normal, but he couldn’t be sure. He brushed it off, moving his gaze off of her and surveying the smattering of students helping to decorate the gymnasium for the coming weekend. “What have you heard?” Her voice came from closer than it had been; she’d sidled up to him while he was looking out across the room.

He looked up in mild surprise, seeing her hover over him, eyes boring into his. He momentarily forgot where he was, all he wanted to do was grip her waist and pull her into his lap.

_ Where did THAT come from, _ he thought to himself. He had long ago tamped down any romantic feelings that tried to bubble up anytime he looked at her for too long. He was here to do a job. No romantic entanglements. She’d never expressed any outright interest either, so he also used that as rationale to keep this friendship exactly that. Friendship. She was a great friend and unwitting accomplice. Any crumbs of information about the alleged drug activity he had picked up from her; she seemed to notice the uptick in students affected by the drug, and was distressed over it.

“Nothing new,” he mumbled, taking their close proximity to lower his voice. And, if she had to lean in a little closer to hear him, that was fine. “Can’t even figure out who the repeat offenders are. And you can’t suspend a kid just ‘cuz their eyes are bloodshot. Nine times outta ten they’re just tired from studying.”

She appraised his statement, eyes darting over his face and he flushed under her inspection.

“You seem mighty interested in the student body’s extracurricular activities,” she teased, taking a small step back and shifting back to the table full of decoration supplies.

_ Shit, I’m being too obvious _ , he mentally berated himself again. He couldn’t appear too invested, or people might start to be suspicious of why he was there. The principal knew, but she was the only one who knew his real identity, his real purpose for being there. Amilyn Holdo was helpful when she could be, but like most other faculty, she had no other intel. She had confiscated a small amount from one of the football players, Poe Dameron, a few months back. But he had already followed that path to a dead end. 

Poe had been holding onto it from a friend and yeah, he’d smoked some of it, but he didn’t have a clue where the guy had gotten it from and hadn’t had any repeat drug activity. Getting into the University of Colorado Boulder on a scholarship had been more important to him than anything.

So he was at another dead end, and hadn’t made much progress since then.

“Just concerned about their wellbeing,” he lied smoothly. 

“Me too,” she said. “But enough of that. More important things! What color should we make the banner?” She lifted two large pieces of construction paper, one bubblegum pink, one forest green, up in the air for him to survey. He noticed the shift in her mood instantly, and his lips quirked up in a smirk. She bit her lip in response to his smile, and he had to once again remind himself of boundaries.

“Which one do you like better?” He countered, knowing it didn’t matter what he thought.

“I think the pink! The girls are in charge this time, right? Let’s lean into it.” He nodded in agreement, and she turned back to the table, pulling the pink sheets of paper and stencils closer to her.

He stood up from where he’d been camping out, and ambled over to stand next to her. They silently worked in tandem for a couple minutes, him holding the large stenciled letter still over the construction paper while she traced the outline. After they’d outlined all the letters in “Sadie Hawkins Dance,” they each grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting. 

Halfway through cutting the  _ S, _ Rey cleared her throat and broached the silence.

“So, they have me chaperoning the dance.” He grunted, concentrating on the precision cuts he was trying to make. He was not on the chaperone list, and he was equal parts delighted and annoyed by it. Surely he didn’t want to spend a Saturday night watching the punch bowl or keeping kids a respectable distance from each other. But on the other hand, he would have had an easy opportunity to scope out for what was sure to have heightened drug activity.

“In the spirit of the dance…” Rey trailed off. If he had looked up, he would’ve seen her cheeks tinged with pink, clearly gathering up the nerve for what she was trying to say. She peeked over at him, noticing he was still all consumed by the lower curve of the letter he was cutting. “Ben.”

He didn’t answer her, seeming to not recognize the name.

“Ben!” She said, a little more insistent. He startled, cutting straight through the bottom half of the letter. He swore under his breath, but looked up at her nonetheless. It would be easy to stencil a new letter.

“Yes ma’am,” he responded, and she rolled her eyes at him. She always teased him when he called her that. He didn’t do it often anymore, but it still came out occasionally.

“What I was  _ saying _ was...in the spirit of the dance…” she stopped herself again, and cleared her throat as if the words were stuck there. “I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to, since you technically are free from any responsibilities that night but...if you wanted...um...I’d love it if…”

“Cat got your tongue, Rey?” He asked. He had no clue where she was going with this, he’d never seen her so tongue-tied.

“Damn it, why is this so hard!” She said, more to herself than to him. “Ben, do you want to come to the Sadie Hawkins with me?”

His eyes widened.  _ Red alert! Red alert!  _ Went his brain as he processed her words. This was dangerous territory. He didn’t let himself see her outside of school. He had been safe thus far, assuming she didn’t have any of the same inclinations he had.

The pink that had tinged her cheeks turned into a full blown flush that stretched down her neck and onto the bit of chest that peeked out from her collared white shirt. His eyes were stuck on it, realizing that if she was blushing this furiously, maybe his feelings weren’t one-sided.

That thrilled and terrified him. He was here to do a job. No romantic entanglements. How many times did he have to tell himself that, especially when this woman who ticked all his boxes was standing in front of him, asking him out?

He was staring for long enough that she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and visibly started to deflate. “You know what, forget I—”

“Of course I’ll go with you,” he blurted, refusing to allow her to take it back. 

Her demeanor changed in an instant, the dazzling smile he loved so much reappearing on her face. “Really?” She tried to contain her excitement.

“Really.” He gave her a small, but genuine, smile. It was one he reserved for special occasions, unlike his smirks he’ll let slip every now and then.

They were staring at each other, smiles on their faces for a beat too long. Then, a screech of laughter echoed from elsewhere in the gym, and the moment was broken. Rey cleared her throat again, turning back to the table. She noticed his butchered  _ S _ , and giggled.

“I guess we better start you over on that, shouldn’t we?” She teased, and bumped up against his shoulder in what could only be construed as a flirty manner, and got to work setting out the stencil to redraw the letter.

His shoulder burned with the memory of her touch the rest of the afternoon.

*

Saturday, March 25, 1967 arrived very quickly after that. The whole committee had worked tirelessly on the decor, and he thought they’d done a damn good job. The gymnasium had been transformed.

True to the tradition, Rey was picking him up from his house. He didn’t anticipate her coming inside, but he still took care to hide his investigative reports from any prying eyes. In his bedroom though, he left his gun holster and badge on his dresser. It was as good as hidden there.

The doorbell rang, and he answered it quickly, not wanting to keep his “date” waiting. Rey was just on the other side of the threshold, and his jaw dropped at the sight of her. She was, as the cool kids were saying,  _ choice.  _ Her hair was done up in a sleek bouffant, half of it perfectly coiffed high on her head while the other half laid down around her shoulders. What she was wearing though was enough to make all the blood rush from his head down to places his blood needn’t be rushing to right this minute. 

He had seen beautiful women before, but nothing seemed to compare to Rey in that moment. Her A-line dress was the deepest brown, so brown it almost looked indigo, with psychedelic swirls of gold and eggplant, the pattern exciting and eye-catching. Her wrist-length bell sleeves screamed of conservatism, but that was offset by the dress’s length. Coupled with nude, fish-net stockings and almost knee-high patent leather platform boots, her dress had the slightest flare. It was so short it skimmed the tops of her thighs, just long enough to cover her bottom, and it made him desperate to explore what was underneath.

His eyes were fixated on her legs that went on for * _ days, _ * and when his eyes finally traveled upwards to meet hers, she was smirking.

She had done this deliberately to drive him crazy.

He cleared his throat, willing his body to catch up with his brain, and keep his personal life separate from his job.

“You look…” was all he managed to say.

“Groovy? Outta sight?” She supplied, winking at him conspiratorially.

“Like a fox.” He lifted the corner of his mouth up in a grin, and the tiniest blush colored her cheeks.

“Thanks,” she murmured softly, a small smile creeping across her features. She scuffed the heel of her boot against the concrete landing of his front door. “Well, the punch bowl waits for no man. You ready to go?”

He nodded, and his eyes fell back to her ass as she spun around and paraded down the steps towards her car. He was helpless to follow, basking in the energy she exuded. He looked a downright slob in comparison to her effervescent style, his khaki pants fitted with a brown belt and a simple black crew neck sweater. He had spent more than the average thirty seconds on his hair, perfecting the middle part of his dark locks.

Their ride over to the school was occupied by easy conversation, and he had to try to stop himself from staring at her long,  _ long _ legs as he sat in the passenger seat. Her dress had ridden up ever so slightly, and he could almost see a very off-limits part of her that he was dying to get to know more intimately.

_ Fuck _ , he was in trouble.

It didn’t matter how many times he berated himself for keeping things professional. It didn’t matter how many times he reminded himself that getting involved with one of the teachers at school would compromise the investigation. He had never quite felt the pull to someone the way he felt to Rey. It wasn’t just her friendliness. He knew from that first day she introduced herself that it would be an uphill battle to keep his feelings (and his hormones) in check. She was captivating, and he was drawn like a moth to the flame.

She only caught him staring twice, and each time she shared a coy smile with him, before flicking her eyes back to the road.

They got there early and helped finish with setup. He took an opportunity when Rey was deep in conversation and snack table duty with Amilyn to sneak away and check various entry points and likely hiding spots near the gymnasium. He may have been distracted by who he was accompanying to the dance, but he was sure there would be increased marijuana activity with all the kids together, letting loose, and he would sniff it out.

He checked the perimeter of the gym, checking down the hallways and noted the proximity of the locker rooms, bathrooms, and how the gym was next door to the auditorium, which was always a quiet, dark place to hide.

He slipped back into the gym before he thought anyone would notice he was gone, but the minute he stepped foot into the room Rey zeroed in on him. “There you are! This streamer came down and we don’t have the ladder, can you lift me up?”

He froze in his tracks. He could barely keep his dick in check just looking at her, now she wanted him to  _ lift her? _ God, she was truly going to be his demise. He was going to have to tell Jimmy at the precinct that he was unable to finish the job, all because the English teacher was too hot, too perfect, to be legal.

“Um….sure, coming,” he managed to get out, and made his way over to where she was standing and pointing. Sure enough, the tape had come unstuck from one of the pink streamers that surrounded the big “Sadie Hawkins Dance” banner and was looking mighty lopsided. 

“You ready?” He asked, and she smiled mischievously, turning around so her back was to him. His hands gripped her hips, and he tried to ignore the sight of his fingers nearly touching, his hands so large they completely spanned the full circumference of her waist. He lifted her with ease, seating her ass on his left shoulder so she could reach above them to take hold of the streamer to reattach it to the wall. 

Her perfume, subtle and flowery, washed over him and he was so close to her he couldn’t help himself from closing his eyes briefly and breathing her in. He ignored all the alarms ringing in his head that this was a bad idea, that he shouldn’t be this close to her, and instead his fingers moved of their own volition, rubbing small circles into her hips, taking advantage of the opportunity he had been presented to touch her. 

He’d never let himself touch her before, not even a friendly hug, and he didn’t know if he could ever go back to it, knowing now how she felt. And this was just an innocent helping hand. God forbid if he actually got to touch her  _ for real _ .

He snapped out of his dangerous thoughts at her giggle. She was obviously enjoying the attention from him, and when he looked up at her he realized she had been staring at him. With his eyes closed. 

“I fixed it, Ben. You can let me down now,” she said, almost sad that he wouldn’t be holding her anymore. He obliged quickly, clearing his throat as he set her back on her feet and took one large step backwards as she straightened out her dress. 

There were only a handful of awkward seconds of them staring at each other before Amilyn busted back into the room, clapping her hands. “Everything looks spectacular! Excellent job you two,” she said, eyeing him carefully as she looked between the two teachers. “Now let’s get this party started!”

Within twenty minutes, the gym had flooded with high schoolers decked out in their most fashionable outfits. Rey could be found mingling amongst the students, helping out at the drink table, but he kept to the perimeter, refusing to engage with the students. He was observing, after all. It was hard to tell if students seemed under any influence, with the lights dimmed and a cheesy rented light machine to help “set the mood,” or whatever Rey had said about it. 

It didn’t help that the kids were cutting loose as it was, dancing and acting with reckless abandon. They could all be under the influence of marijuana.

He had studied the smell of it, and started to use the guise of separating boys from girls to a respectable distance to squeeze between groups of students, trying to smell for the telltale stench of the drug.

Nothing, so far.

He had just interrupted another couple who was dancing chest to chest, entirely too close to be permissible on school grounds, when he felt a tug on his arm.

“Ben, you’re scaring the kids, let them have fun!” Rey pleaded, pulling him off to the side. At that moment, Bobby Vinton’s “Please Love Me Forever” started playing and all the students he had just separated closed the distances again as they started to slow dance.

“Ohh, I love this song,” he heard Rey mutter under her breath, probably not intending for him to hear it as she started to drag him back to the perimeter of the dance floor. He halted, and she was forced to stop too, losing the momentum she had pulling him by the arm.

“What’s up?” She asked innocently, turning back to look at him. He reversed the motion, gripping his hand around her forearm and pulling her back to him. He snaked the other arm around her waist, closing the space between them and swaying to the beat. 

“Dance with me,” he said simply, and her face melted into a smile as she looked up at him. They swayed for a handful of moments, each looking out at the crowd under the guise of keeping an eye on their charges. As they moved in a slow circle, they inched closer and closer to each other, his hand shifting ever so slightly on her lower back, rubbing small circles into her dress, following the pattern of the crazy swirls. Rey rested her head on his shoulder, and he looked started to look down when loud whoops echoed from a few feet away.

“Get it, Mr. Solo!” Poe Dameron shouted from where he was clutching a petite blonde with a more bohemian minidress. “Kiss her! Kiss Miss Johnson!” 

He shook his head, rolling his eyes at the buffoon yelling across the dance floor, interrupting the mood. He looked down at Rey then, and saw her observing him with wide eyes.

“Well, Mr. Solo? You gonna do what he says?” She asked him cheekily.

_ Abandon Ship! Abandon Ship! _ Echoed through his head as he staunchly ignored the voice and leaned to press his lips against hers. The kiss was chaste, but not brief. He ignored the loud cheers from Poe and a handful of other students, and Rey giggled as his goatee tickled her chin.

He released her, straightening up and resuming their dance as if nothing had happened, but holding her even closer than before, if that had been possible. 

She nuzzled into him, the soft black cashmere rubbing against her cheek as she ran her free hand back and forth against his chest, cherishing the soft feeling of it between her fingers. He chuckled quietly, leaning down to whisper in her ear. 

“Do you like my sweater?” She shuddered at the sound of his baritone voice surrounding her, and she nodded in silent assent. “I was surprised, when you asked me,” he continued, murmuring his words in a deep, low voice in her ear. It had the intended effect, and she clutched the fabric between her fingers and made it so there was not even a centimeter of space between their bodies, her feet slotted between his.

“Oh really?” She asked in return, lifting her head off his shoulder to look him in the eye.

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a change in song. “These Boots Were Made For Walkin’” took the place of the ballad they had been dancing to, and immediately all the girls on the dance floor started imitating the dance moves of Nancy Sinatra. 

They separated slightly, Rey reaching up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. She drew back with a shy smile and gripped both his elbows in a casual embrace.

“I’ll be right back,” she said with a wink, and turned and walked away from him, swishing her hips back and forth knowing he would be watching.

He lumbered back over to the refreshment table where Amilyn was rearranging the bowls of Bugles. He ladeled himself a cup of punch and turned around to survey the room again.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Ben,” Amilyn said from his periphery. Of course, she was the only one on campus that knew his real identity, his real purpose for being there. He had remembered enough from high school and he’d been presented a thorough enough curriculum that no one had questioned his validity as a history teacher so far.

“It won’t compromise the integrity of the investigation, ma’am,” he promised, taking a sip of the overly sweet drink.

“Oh I’m not concerned about that,” she waved off flippantly. “Rey is a treasure in this school. She’s part of the family. She had a rough childhood, and I would do anything to protect her. You screw this up with her, you’ll have more than The Man to have to worry about.” She patted his arm tenderly, and then moved off to mediate a small argument that was breaking out on the other edge of the gym.

With Amilyn taking control over the actual chaperoning, he decided that was an opportune moment to snoop out his previously determined hidey-holes. 

The bathrooms were clear, no unusual smells, as were the locker rooms. He slid into the auditorium, barely breathing so he could hear if there was any rustling. After a minute of creeping through the aisle, not hearing, seeing, or smelling anything, he exited into the back hallway. 

He heard a door slam.

His head jerked in the direction of the sound, and all he saw was a flash of purple and gold swirls disappear around the corner.

Rey.

He followed her instinctively, wondering why she wasn’t headed right back to the dance.

She passed through the double doors at the end of this hallway, evading his direct line of sight yet again, and he continued to pursue.

Once he was through the double doors, he saw the door to the backstage flutter shut, and he knew the path she was taking.

He followed, pushing through to the backstage area. He could hear the clatter of her heeled boots against the metal stairs that ascended up into the green room, and his feet took him where he wanted to go without a second thought.

He bust into the room, and Rey swirled around in surprise, quickly clicking shut her clutch bag and slamming it down on the nearby vanity.

“What are you doing all the way up here?” He asked, looking around the empty room.

“Best mirrors,” she said quickly, gesturing to the vanity. “I wanted to...powder my nose.” She flashed a smile at him, and though his hackles were still a little bit raised at the chase, his guard on high alert from what he expected to find this evening, he melted a little bit at her smile.

He returned her smile, and she hopped up onto the vanity, swinging her legs back and forth.

“How’d ya find me, hunk?” She asked airily, with a wink, and he took several steady steps towards her, closing the distance between them until she had to stop the motion of her legs for fear of kicking him in the shin.

She gripped the edge of the makeshift seat she had created, and looked up at him in admiration.

“I’m really glad you’re here, Ben. You’re so good with the kids. They love you. And I like having you here, too.” He smiled at that.

“Yeah?”

She shrugged her shoulders.

“Yeah, I do.” She grabbed for a handful of his sweater, pulling him down towards her and kissed him fully. His hands immediately braced against the top of the vanity, on either side of her hips, deepening the kiss like he’d so desperately wanted to do not an hour earlier on the dance floor.

Her legs parted naturally for him to fill the space between them, and he compiled without a second thought. His hands didn’t stay parked on the tabletop for long, wandering first to her knees and then creeping up the fishnet stockings, trailing the coarse ridges up her thighs. In turn, her hand strayed to his hair, weaving her fingers through his ebony locks to hold him to her, her free hand slipping around to tuck into his back pocket.

He lost himself in the feeling of her tongue running along the seam of his mouth, sucking it into his mouth without a second thought. A small moan escaped her lips, and his hands continued their dance over her thighs, one making its way up to cup her breast over her dress while the other skimmed up underneath her skirt, creeping up the top of her thigh. She reacted instinctively, the hand in his pocket pulling him even closer to her and gripping his hair tighter in her grasp.

They stayed like that, locked in a tight embrace, discovering the taste of each other for several moments. He could tell she was starting to affect him, and he was half hard when they broke apart to catch their breath. Rey looked down curiously, and smirked when she saw the outline of his forming erection through the beige material of his pants.

“I like these khakis,” she commented, tracing a finger ever so slightly over the bulge that was slowly becoming more prominent the longer she touched him. “Better to see your boner.”

He groaned at her words, capturing her lips again in a searing kiss that took her by surprise. She melted into him, her finger still lightly tracing over him before he jerked into her voluntarily, gripping her wrist and ending their kiss.

“Rey…” he pleaded, not sure what he was trying to say. 

She seemed to catch his meaning, because she gave him another brief kiss before pushing him back just far enough to hop down from her seated position and make her way to the door. She turned back to him when she reached the threshold.

“You comin’ back to the dance, or what?” She asked, a cheeky grin on her face. “The kids will start to wonder where we got off to.”

“Be right there,” he said, and she blew him a kiss and left the green room. He could hear the echo of her shoes on the steps back down, and he gave himself a couple minutes to will his dick to settle down before he followed her.

*

The rest of the Sadie Hawkins Dance passed without incident, which both pleased and annoyed him all at once. He had really been hoping the dance would open an opportunity for him to make progress on the case. And another opportunity had turned up dry. He was either the worst cop or there wasn’t as much activity at this school as the police force had predicted.

Which seemed counterintuitive. All of their intel had pointed to the bulk of the activity, even a supplier, being right here at Cheyenne Mountain High. He decided he needed to come up with an alternate plan. This weekend, he would figure out a new strategy to sniff out the drug activity at the school. Maybe he would need to try the hallucinogen, to understand the effects and how they affected a person’s state of being, in order to spot them out. He might have to volunteer for extracurricular activities, as the students were clearly not dumb enough to be lighting up during the school day.

They were the last to leave the school, waiting to make sure all students were out and the bulk of the cleaning was at least decent enough for the janitorial staff to not hate them the next day when they came to clean up. After ensuring the door was locked, they made their way to Rey’s car, and he pulled her hand casually into his, interlocking their fingers, for the walk back. She went to pull away when they reached her Ford Falcon, but he tugged her back towards him. She stumbled towards him slightly, and his free hand snaked around her waist to steady her as he pressed a warm kiss on her lips, drinking her in again. Now that he had tasted her lips, he knew he could never stop.

He tried not to think how that would impact everything else in his life, as he slipped past her lips to delve his tongue to play with hers. She giggled, kissing him back but pushing him away all too quickly.

“You’ll make me kiss drunk, and I have to drive us home,” she teased, and he couldn’t help himself from kissing her one more time before reluctantly letting her go. He decided somewhere between the green room and the cleaning up of the spilled punch that he wanted Rey for real. 

He spent the drive contemplating how he would explain his real identity to her. He knew, to keep her, to earn her, he’d have to tell her sooner rather than later. Before anything happened.

All too soon, they pulled up to his house. She put the car in park, turning off the ignition and looking at him expectantly.

“I had a wonderful time, Ben,” she ventured, placing her hand on his thigh and squeezing it reassuringly.

“Me too,” he placed his giant hand on top of her petite one, covering it completely before lifting it to place a featherlight kiss to her palm. “Do you want to come in for a cup of tea or something? A whiskey?”

She smiled ruefully at him, then. “What about both?”

“Both it is,” he conceded with a smile, and they hopped out of the car and made their way inside his home.

He let them in, and left her in the entryway to take off her boots while he set the tea kettle on the stove to boil water. He scrambled to find any tea bags he had, and managed to scrounge up one chamomile tea bag and an English Breakfast. He was frantically trying to clean off his counters as Rey entered the kitchen, stopping at the entrance to the room to rub the arch of her foot.

“I love those shoes, but they’re killer on the feet,” she muttered, more to herself than him but he still heard her, endeared by the small motion of her soothing the sore spot as she took in his functional kitchen.

“I like what you’ve done with the place,” she said wryly, and he lifted an eyebrow in her direction. “No, I mean it! It’s cozy. Comfortable.”

He beckoned her to him, and she obliged, approaching him before he made a surprise grab for her and lifted her up with ease, her legs naturally coming to notch around his waist, arms circling his shoulders while he held her tight to him.

“I’ll help you with your foot pain,” he said, his hands easily spanning her entire back. She shuddered slightly as he ran a hand up and down her spine before resting back to hold her upright.

“I could get used to this,” she said, before kissing him again so passionately he nearly forgot who he really was. They were so preoccupied, kissing each other with a fevered passion, that it took the loud shrill of the tea kettle for them to break apart. He turned around, used one hand to shut off the burner, and proceeded to ignore the boiled water to grab her ass and capture her mouth again. She returned his kiss with intensity, soft mewls escaping her as he stayed determined to ignore the tea and just easily walked her down the narrow hallway, away from the kitchen and into his bedroom.

He knew the path to his bedroom so well, from months of treading that path every night, that it didn’t matter that he couldn’t see where he was going, that his eyes were closed savoring his kisses with Rey.

He didn’t bother turning the light on when they approached his bedroom, in favor of depositing her right on the bed and caging her in around him, his mouth moving to caress her jaw, down her neck to the juncture between her neck and shoulder, sucking in that sensitive spot that made her shiver. He knew he was going to leave a mark there, and he practically grumbled with pride that it would be him claiming her in this way.

“Condom?” She asked, the frantic kisses he was laying on her allowing her a moment to gasp for breath as she yanked at his sweater, urging him to abandon it.

“Nightstand,” he growled, barely pausing to utter the word before he continued to attack her body with his attention. While his mouth continued to tease along her collarbone, his hand wandered underneath her dress again. He had been desperate to feel her there since the green room, and as he let his hand wander, he felt barely a scrap of fabric underneath the stockings she wore. 

“These are in the way,” he muttered, and with one hand ripped her flimsy stockings.

“Ben!” She breathed. “Those were expensive!” 

“I’ll buy you a new pair,” he grumbled, using the newly formed hole at the top of her tights to push aside the delicate panties to run his finger through her folds. “So wet already,” he breathed, still peppering kisses across any bare skin he could reach, finding his way back up to her mouth as he teased her sex. She squirmed under him, arm flailing out to the side to find the nightstand. She found it soon enough, deftly opening the drawer while she kissed him back, succumbing to the feeling of his hands on her,  _ inside her _ as he teased her further with half his middle finger inside her.

“You feel so good, taking me so well already,” he whispered as her hand finally found the condom wrapper in his drawer. He eased his finger in and out of her as she momentarily forgot her objective, lost to the feeling of his digit sliding in and out of her while they were both still clothed, his tongue invading her mouth and making her feel things she hadn’t felt in a long time.

He was the first one to gain some sense, and sat up, withdrawing from her to pull off and toss his sweater somewhere across his room. She echoed him, sitting up, and he slipped the dress off her with one swift moment and it joined his sweater somewhere on the ground behind him.

“Fuck,” he groaned, taking in her naked form. She hadn’t been wearing a bra, and so suddenly this gorgeous woman was in nothing but ripped stockings and a slip of fabric covering her most intimate place. The place he was dying to fill. She simply shrugged, looking at him with a grin.

“It’s the new trend,” was all she said, and she trailed her hand across her chest and wandered over her breast, tweaking her own nipple and tilting her head back as she touched herself, egging him on.

“Lay back, Rey.” He said, unable to avoid the erection tenting his khakis any longer. She cocked her head back at him, giving him another quirk of her eyebrows, and then listened to him and laid back. He stood up, quickly shirking all his remaining clothes, and noticed she was still holding the condom, fully in its wrapper. He made to grab for it, when she held it out of his grasp.

“Let me,” she begged, and fuck if he wasn’t going to let her do whatever she wanted at that moment. She rolled over so she was on her stomach, looking at his massive erection head on, and ripped open the silver wrapper. She took the condom out of the wrapper, but before she went to put it on him, she surprised him yet again and wrapped her lips around his tip.

“Holy fuck, Rey!” He gasped, stepping back involuntarily at the surprise. She looked dissatisfied for a moment, with him out of reach of her.

“What? I need to lubricate you,” She said innocently, looking up at him, and her face was so sweet he moved back towards her. She eagerly gripped his shaft at the base, easing her mouth around him again. He was perfectly level with her face, making it easy for him to slide him in and out of her mouth, experimentally going further each time until she couldn’t take him any deeper. 

The room was filled with his swears and moans as her small hand moved in tandem with her mouth, covering whatever she couldn’t reach. She released him with a pop and her timing was sweet, sweet torture. She looked up at him again, and he took in her wet lips and flushed cheeks, and if he wasn’t already painfully hard, that sight alone would have ruined him.

The condom slid on easily, and she rolled it down from tip to base, and sat up on her knees, kneeling in front of him. He couldn’t help himself, and kissed her again, running his hands all over her, tasting himself on her tongue, and he needed to be inside her hours ago.

He eased her back, crawling on the bed and she laid back as he crawled on top of her. He didn’t even care she was still in her fucking fishnet stockings and panties, and in fact it made the whole affair that much hotter to him. He spread her legs, moved the panties to the side as he’d done earlier, and eased himself inside of her. 

“Oh holy  _ shiiiiiiiit _ ,” she moaned as he made it one, two, three inches inside of her. He paused.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Glorious,” she responded breathlessly. “You’re just big.”

His ego puffed up at her words, and he slid another inch inside. 

“God, Rey, you’re so fucking tight,” he sighed. The feel of her inner walls around his cock was otherworldly. He sat there for a moment, halfway inside her, and let her adjust to accommodate him. She nodded after a handful of seconds, encouraging him to move, and he pulled back before thrusting in slowly again. With each slow movement of his hips, he went farther and farther until he was finally fully sheathed inside of her.

It felt like heaven.

They both paused again, basking in the feeling of fullness, before he pulled back to snap his hips inward again, picking up the pace now that she was fully capable of taking him. The feel of him pounding her over and over was an out of body experience. It had never felt this good before, and he’d had some good sex in his wild years before joining the force.

She moaned loudly, and he swallowed it with his lips covering hers. Her legs had been spread beneath him, but he reached down and grabbed her left leg and lifted it over his shoulder, the new angle allowing him even deeper into her, and she was entering the stratosphere with how much pleasure she was feeling.

“Oh...FUCK, Ben!!” She cried, the new angle hitting places no one’s ever reached, that she couldn’t even hope to reach on her own. His hips stuttered at the name, hesitating for a moment before he recovered and resumed his pace. The hand not spanning nearly her entire thigh traveled down to tease her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves in tight circles concurrent with his thrusts to further stimulate her.

“God, fuck, I’m so close,” she breathed, unable to form coherent sentences with the way he was taking her as deep and as hard as she could handle. Before he even realized, she had fallen apart under him, her orgasm taking over her with another loud “Fuck!” before she reached to touch any part of him she could access. He picked up the pace further, chasing his own release as he released her clit and braced himself on the bed beside her. It only took a handful more thrusts before he looked down and saw her blissed out face and her cunt milking him for his release before he spilled into the condom.

He wordlessly withdrew from her, hopping off the bed to dispose of the condom in the bathroom before trudging back to the bed. He crowded her again, swiping a hand through her sensitive folds while kissing her deeply. She whined after a few moments, pushing him off her and onto his back so that she could drape herself over him, leg hiked up over his thigh and hand and chest laid on his chest as they collectively caught their breath.

They exchanged no words, just a handful of chaste kisses and he dropped a few on her head as they drifted off to sleep.

*

The next morning when he woke up, the bed was cold beside him.

_ Rey? _ He thought to himself.  _ Where did she go? _

He roused himself into consciousness, his view of the window when he finally opened his eyes. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from them as he looked around to find her.

It didn’t take him long to find her. She was still in those tantalizing fishnet stockings from last night, now accompanied by one of his plaid flannels draped over her lithe figure, and damn if his cock didn’t twitch at the sight of her dwarfed by his clothes like that. 

But then she turned, her face livid.

She was holding his badge. She opened her mouth to speak.

“Who the hell is Flip Zimmerman?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you love it, Amanda <3

“Listen, wait, I can explain—” Flip said as he scrambled out of the bed, quickly grabbing the discarded briefs from last night and throwing them on in some semblance of decency. He took a step towards her, reaching for the badge, but she dodged him and backed away towards the entrance of the bedroom.

“You’d better explain! Your name is Ben. I let you...we...you did…” She sounded completely frazzled, clutching the badge to her chest, the chain twisted in her fingers, tears pricking in her eyes as she let the anger wash over her. 

“Rey, I—” he tried again, before she turned around and stomped out of the room, heading towards the kitchen.

“I am taking this to Principal Holdo right now! Who do you think you are!” He followed her closely, intercepting her before she could grab her clutch.

“You can’t go anywhere!” He raised his voice to match hers, making a grab for his badge. She was quicker than him, jumping out of his reach again.

“You can’t tell me what to do!” She shrieked back, but he huffed out a breath.

“I just mean...you’re barely wearing any clothes,” he gestured up and down at her, and she looked down to realize she was in fishnets and a flannel and nothing else. She looked away, slightly sheepish, before nodding minutely.

He thought his comment had squashed the fight out of her, and he tried to move closer to him again, to take her clutch from her and set it down so they could talk and not worry about her storming out.

He had been wrong.

The minute he touched her purse, she jerked back from him violently, releasing a growl of frustration. They struggled briefly, tugging back and forth.

“Jesus, Rey—” he said at the same time she said “Let GO Ben!” and in an attempt to get a better grip on the bag, her fingers unlatched the opening and the contents spilled out all over the floor.

Flip stumbled back a half a step at the sudden lack of tension, and Rey was already bent on the ground frantically trying to pick everything up. He looked down, and saw…

Cash. 

And.

Little baggies. Of dark green, packed herb. More than a dozen of them. She scooped them from where they had scattered across the floor of his kitchen, and he put his foot over one before she could reach it.

She froze, her hand inches from where he had just placed his foot. Her eyes made their way up his body, her head tilting backwards as she met his eyes. He had been exasperated, ready to explain himself, and his demeanor turned on a dime when he saw what she had been hiding.

“What. The fucking hell. Is this??” He yelled, reaching down to pull the baggie from under his foot to examine. This was, without a doubt, what he had been looking for all school year.

And it was right here. In front of him.  _ With Rey. _

“Look Ben—I mean Flip,  _ whatever _ , I can—”

“Explain?” He finished for her, a wry smile creeping on his face, completely lacking in joy or happiness.

“Yes, I…” she swallowed, unsure of how to proceed, standing up and straightening her shirt-- _ his shirt-- _ and gaping her mouth open and shut several times. 

“How long have you been dealing to these kids?” his voice was low, dangerous.

“I haven’t been. I swear! It’s just been to people my age. People I went to school with.” She hugged herself, arms wrapped around her middle, unable to meet his gaze.

“But you do sell it.” 

She sniffled slightly, her eyes wet but refusing to leak the tears that desperately wanted to escape.

“Yes,” she said, unable to deny anything when the proof was in his large, capable hands.

“Fucking shit, I need a goddamn cigarette,” he said, rubbing his hand across his forehead and through his hair. “You know I have to arrest you, right?”

“No, please Flip,” she begged, clasping her hands in front of her. She opened her mouth to continue but he cut her off.

“Go get changed.” He stalked off, heading out the back door to the secluded screened in porch, lighting up a cigarette and blowing the smoke out in a frustrated huff, refusing to look back her direction. She stared at him, willing him to turn around, and trudged back to the bedroom when he didn’t acknowledge her.

She emerged moments later, back in her dress from the dance last night. She had abandoned the fishnets, discarding them somewhere in his bathroom. They were ruined anyway. 

She rapped on the window, alerting him to the fact that she’d complied with his directive, and he rubbed the butt of the cigarette into the ashtray. He went back into the house, walking directly past her without so much as looking in her direction towards the room. Moments later, he re-emerged, clothed in dark jeans and the flannel she had just been wearing. He tried not to linger on his thought process, why he was torturing himself like that. The shirt had her smell. He could have picked literally any other shirt in his closet, and yet he’d pulled the very same shirt she had been wearing not ten minutes earlier. 

He reclaimed his badge, hanging it around his neck as he pulled a pair of cold metal handcuffs out of his back pocket. She eyed them warily, a pleading look in her eyes, begging him to change his mind, that it wasn’t too late.

“Turn around,” he said, trying to keep the rush of emotion out of his voice. He hated what he was doing. Wasn’t it just last night he was saying screw work, screw the assignment, he was all-in on Rey? And she turned out to be the very person he had been looking for. 

She turned wordlessly, and he cuffed her as gently as possible, making sure the restraints weren’t too tight. He led her out of the house, grabbing his keys from the table in his entryway and headed towards his car in the driveway.

The drive to the precinct was silent, tense. Both Flip and Rey were stewing in their own thoughts, the what-ifs and the could-have-beens. There were unspoken explanations, unspoken apologies hanging in the air between them. Flip gripped his hand on the wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white, while Rey sat slightly hunched, her hands awkwardly tucked behind her, looking out the window.

Her processing was efficient, the contraband turned in and sent to the evidence locker, and she was placed into a cell. He’d turned her over to the staff at the precinct, emotionless and almost as if he were on autopilot, watching them fingerprint her and take her mugshot.

He couldn’t watch anymore, and sauntered to the break room at the back of the precinct where his boss, Jimmy, was lounging on the couch.

“Heard the rumblings, you found the dealer. Good work, greenie.” Jimmy extinguished the cigarette he had been smoking, and stood up, clapping Flip on the shoulder as he exited the break room. 

He felt no joy, no satisfaction of a job well done.

In fact, he felt nothing.

*

In the six months since the Sadie Hawkins Dance, Flip had ended his stakeout at the high school once Holdo had managed to secure not one, but two long-term substitutes. Their interactions were a mixture of resentment and understanding, but Amilyn did not begrudge him for doing his job.

He’d brought her car to the precinct, unable to look at it parked in front of his house any longer. It stayed, parked, in the parking lot at all times.

He felt empty, like he was on cruise control, going through the motions of his life. In a short amount of time, Rey had taken up such a vibrant spot in his life that every day since her arrest felt like gloom and doom. He was being a serious downer, and everyone in the precinct could tell.

Jimmy nudged him to go out, to have a little fun, pick up a hot chick and get over the “pot girl.” He’d just shoved his boss in the shoulder, ignoring his pokes and prods and going to smoke a cigarette. 

He found himself volunteering for the graveyard shifts, passing the time on the couch in the breakroom, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling, willing the time to pass so he could travel home and do the exact same thing there. 

He knew Rey would never forgive him for the myriad of things he did. For lying about his identity for months. For fucking her, and then arresting her. It didn’t matter that their feelings were so, so real in the moment. He’d ruined it, just like he knew he would.

He  _ told _ himself not to get involved. 

And now he was paying the consequences.

He knew he deserved it, to feel this emptiness, this regret, and he shouldered it silently. He hadn’t had another assignment in the field, content to manage his deskwork and help out on low-level arrests and cases, floating through the days and nights until they blurred.

Until tonight.

He was sprawled back on the couch again, keeping an ear out for the phones in case anyone called in. Most nights were pretty quiet, and tonight was no exception.

“Knock knock,” a voice sounded, accompanied by a light knock against the open door.

He startled, not expecting another human to be in the building, let alone one that snuck up on him without him noticing.

She was standing there.

Rey was standing there.

“How did you get in here?” He asked, saying the first thing that popped into his head.

“Well hello to you too,” she said back to him, fully entering the room and taking a seat on the chair situated close to the couch.

“That’s not...hi.”

“Hi.”

They stared at each other, and he let her presence wash over him.

“How long have you been out?” He asked.

“You didn’t visit me,” she ignored his question.

“I wanted to. I figured you hated me.”

“Today. I got out today.” 

They fell back into silence, unsure of what the next move was, or who would make it.

A full minute passed like this, Rey absentmindedly wringing her hands together while Fip stayed horizontal on the couch, just watching her fidget. His eyes flicked to the clock on the wall above her head. 

It was only nine p.m., and he had a whole night ahead of him, but all he could do was observe the woman in front of him, afraid that if he blinked, she’d be gone.

“I really wish you had come and visited me,” she said, so quietly he almost missed it.

“I’m sorry.” The words spilled out of them, rife with emotion and regret, and the words started tumbling out like a dam breaking.

“I’m sorry I lied to you. I was placed at that school to investigate the suspected drug activity. I was supposed to keep my distance. Only Amilyn knew, she had to so I could get the credentials and permission to be on the premises. I was supposed to be a fly on the wall, there to do a job and fade out of existence when it all wrapped up.” He sat up then, resting his forearms on his thighs and hunching over, talking to his hands.

“Rey, I never expected—” The door creaked open at that instant, and both their heads snapped up to look at the intruder.

Jimmy shuffled in, eyes widening slightly as he saw the two people seated across from each other. His eyes moved from Flip, to Rey, and back to Flip.

“What’s she doing here?” He asked, gesturing over to her with a dismissive wave. “And what are you doing here? I thought I had the graveyard shift tonight.” 

Flip squirmed in his seat, not wanting to admit the real reason he was there was because he hadn’t wanted to be at home. 

“Uh, my mistake. Got the days mixed up, I guess.” 

“Well go on, get outta here,” his boss said, stopping at the vending machine to get out a Coca Cola.

Flip stood up, looking at Rey with intention on his face, and she caught the hint and followed him swiftly out of the room. He stopped by his desk in the bullpen, rummaging through the top drawer until he found the thing he was looking for. He shut the drawer with his hip, and made his way out of the precinct, tossing a set of keys to Rey, which she caught despite her surprise.

“Are these...my keys?” She asked as they stepped into the parking lot, the surprise evident in your voice.

“Can’t guarantee the thing will turn on, it’s just been sitting there collecting dust,” he replied, rolling down his sleeves in the late September chill. “You know Luigi’s pizza?”

“Do I know Luigi’s pizza...of course I do, Be—um, Flip,” she caught herself, knowing he wasn’t Ben, that there never was a Ben. “Aren’t they closed now though?”

“I know a guy,” he spoke as they walked side by side, leading her to where her car had been parked for all those months. He had coincidentally parked right next to it.

“Would that guy be Luigi?”

“Maybe,” he said noncommittally. “That is, if you wanted to go.”

“I do,” she said. “I think there’s probably unresolved shit we should talk about.”

He was surprised by her candor, but didn’t show it. He nodded once, and sidled up next to her car, leaning against his passenger side.

“I wanna make sure your car starts up before I leave you stranded here.” He jerked his head towards her Ford Falcon. 

What she didn’t know, what he wouldn’t tell her, was that he took that car for a drive around the block once a week. It became a routine for him, every Thursday he was on duty he would take that Falcon out for a spin, making sure it got the attention it needed.

In case she ever needed it again.

He was glad he did that when her car purred to life without incident. She looked and gave him a thumbs up through the windshield, and he lifted one side of his mouth in a lopsided grin and waved her off as he climbed into his own car, turning the ignition and following her on the short drive over to Luigi’s.

They walked in together, his hand ghosting on her lower back as he escorted her into the front door ahead of him. The door was still unlocked, the chime ringing loudly through the empty restaurant as a middle aged man waddled up to the front of the restaurant.

“We’re closed,” he yelled before looking up. “Flip, my man! What can I do for ya?”

“Hey, Luigi,” Flip responded, and then pointed his thumb in Rey’s direction. “We too late for a pie?”

“Never for you, young man!” The older, balding man chuckled and walked back to the kitchen. “The usual?” He yelled behind him.

“You know me too well, man.” Flip called back to him, and led Rey to one of the booths tucked away from the front door. They settled in, and Rey started playing with the sugar packets immediately. Flip noticed she seemed to need to constantly be doing something with her hands, and he placed one of his over hers to still her motions.

She looked up at him then, and it was like no time had passed. He remembered snapshots of their time together at the high school, flashing through his memory as if triggered by the feel of her skin under his hand. He smiled softly.

“Rey.” He said. 

“Flip,” she responded, not making any sort of effort to remove her hands from his.

“God, I’ve missed you.” The words tumbled out of him, and he didn’t initially realize he’d spoken them aloud until Rey’s eyes widened a bit, surprised by admission.

“You’re the one that sent me away.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that, so he let the accusation hang in the air for several beats too long.

“I am.” He finally said, and his free hand ran through his hair, mussing it up. 

”I’m not mad,” she said quietly, looking down at where his hand still rested on top of hers.

“You’re not?”

“I thought I was, at first.”

“But then?” He asked, trying not to put his nose where it didn’t belong, but being genuinely curious of her answer.

So she told him.

She told him all about her broken childhood, how she grew up with just her mom. Her mom gave birth to her, and being an unmarried woman in the late 40’s did not allow a lot of federal aid to help raise her child. Her mom had made some desperate calls when Rey was a kid, and roped Rey into it when she got old enough.

Then it got better, for a time. The government got better at granting aid to minors in cases like Rey’s, and they were able to make ends meet.

But old habits die hard, and all too soon her mother went back to dealing drugs.

First, it had been cocaine. Then, when she fell off the wagon, the tastes of the time changed, and it was LSD. That was when Rey couldn’t take it anymore. She left for college, managing to scrape enough by and working several jobs to make it through school.

She excelled in school, and worked tirelessly to course correct her life. She got the job at CMHS right after graduation, and Amilyn had taken her under her wing with grace. Amilyn knew her backstory, it had come out at a party one evening her first year teaching. And, while Rey had been petrified it would lead to an eventual dismissal from her position, the exact opposite had happened.

Then her mom got sick. 

After a few years of being out of touch, Rey had received a call out of the blue from the local hospital. Her mom had overdosed, and was in a coma.

Rey visited her a few times, to try to reconcile the mother she’d grown up with and the woman laying comatose on the bed in front of her.

She said her goodbyes, made peace with things, and went to return to her normal life. But then the medical bills came.

Rey couldn’t afford them on her teacher’s salary.

So she picked back up what she knew she had a talent for. Followed in her mother’s footsteps.

By the time Rey tapped back into her mom’s old circles, LSD was still popular, but Rey wasn’t willing to risk everything on such a hard drug. Marijuana had been around, but was increasing in popularity, especially with people in her age group. It made it all too easy.

“I still have $150 left to pay off,” Rey spoke, mouth full of pizza. Flip had listened intently as Rey spouted her entire life story, only interrupted once when Luigi brought over their massive pepperoni and sausage pizza.

“How did it get to the kids?” He asked quietly, clapping his hands together to clear his hands of the dusting of flour on his crust.

“I honestly don’t know,” she said as she picked at the piece of sausage on her plate, removing it from the slice and popping it in her mouth. “That was one thing I refused to do. I would never,  _ ever  _ sell to my students. Must be one of the other idiots I got my supply from.”

Flip nodded. This, he could reconcile. He had seen a lot in his life, it was why he wanted to be a cop. He understood what it was like to be backed into a corner. He had so much empathy for Rey, and as she told him her story, all he wanted to do was gather her up in his arms and shield her from the world for the rest of eternity.

“What are you going to do to pay off the rest of your mom’s bills?”

“I think I might rob a bank,” Rey said, too casually, and Flip choked on his Coke. She smiled at him as he coughed, pounding his chest. When he looked back at her in alarm, she laughed.

“Kidding.” She winked at him. “I’d need a team for that and I’m more of a solo act.”

He shook his head at her then, coughing one more time before waving Luigi down to get a box and the check.

“I think I know a way you can earn that money,” Flip said with a smirk as they boxed up their pizza and made their way out the door.

*

Rey met with Amilyn a week later. She wouldn’t be able to return until after the Christmas break, but Amilyn was able to find a place for her helping in the front office until the school year ended and one of the teacher roles vacated.

She took up Flip’s offer in the meantime, and was waiting tables back at Luigi’s restaurant. That suited her fine, since Flip came in at least once a week and always sat at her table.

They got to know each other over again this way.

No hidden agendas, no secret identities.

Just them.

After a few weeks of discovering new things about the other, of connecting on a deeper level than ever before, Flip found himself in his normal booth on a Friday night near closing time.

Rey swung by, refilling his water and bringing his check by the table, sliding into the booth across from him as she organized the sugar packet. Flip watched her fluid movements, straightening the stack with deft hands, and she spoke to him without lifting her eyes from her task.

“You know, I get off in ten minutes.” 

“Oh do you, now?” He asked, amusement in your voice. “How nice for you.”

She rolled her eyes playfully at him and sat back up to face him.

“It IS nice for me, in fact,” she nudged his leg playfully under the table. “I get to do things like spend time with people I like.”

“Oh really?” Flip responded just as playfully, catching on to her little game. “I might happen to know someone to help you with that.”

“Perfect. Now skedaddle so I can clean your table and get out of here.” She shooed him out of his seat, and he pretended to look aghast at her order.

“Where am I supposed to go?”

“Just wait outside, you dork!” She playfully shoved him, and then took the empty pizza tray from his table and retreated to the kitchen.

He loitered outside the front door for a handful of minutes, pacing up and down the sidewalk until she appeared, locking the front door behind her.

”What did you have in mind?” Flip asked as he approached her, taking in the grease stain on her shirt and her hair, styled up in her usual groovy three buns she wore when she worked.

“Well, I still have a government mandated curfew of 11p.m. for a few more months, so by the time I shower and change out of these clothes I can go exactly nowhere,” she said with a glint in her eye. “Want to just come hang out at my place? I’ve got the new Beatles album we can put on.”

“Far out, I love that one.”

“So you’ll come?” She asked, daring to be hopeful.

“Of course I will. Lead the way,” he presented his arm for her to walk past him, and like that night she found him at the precinct, they got in their separate cars and drove, Flip following Rey to her compact two bedroom bungalow situated not too far from the school.

As they walked up the main path to the front door together, Flip took in the pristine curb appeal, and felt the place suited Rey.

“Was this where you lived...before?” He asked as she slotted her key into the lock.

“It is. Luckily I own it outright, it was the one good thing my mother left me, so it just collected some dust while I was away.” She said plainly, not beating around the bush of her past any longer. 

They made their way inside, and she quickly set her purse and keys down in the entryway, moving into the living room to put on the record while Flip slowly paced through the home. He soaked in the details of her life through the trinkets and photos she had scattered throughout, little nuggets of her in every space.

Soon enough the opening guitar chords of Sgt Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band tore him away from the research into Rey he couldn’t help but do, and joined her in the living room.

The minute he joined her, she turned around from the phonograph. She gave him a wide smile and brushed right past him out of the room.

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to shower real quick and get the pizza grease smell off me,” she said, and left him alone.

He let the vinyl play and walked back out to the front porch, lifting his gun out of the holster and dropping it on the table in the entryway next to her keys. He breathed in the fresh air of the crisp fall night, and lit a cigarette while he waited. He took in the quiet sounds around him, thinking about how he’d gotten to this point with Rey. How he thought he’d fucked everything up between them. First with hiding who he really was, even though it was his job to be someone else. And then, just on the cusp of forging something new, of explaining himself, he’d gone and arrested her.

Not ideal first date behavior.

He finished his cigarette, halting his thoughts and just being thankful for this second chance with her. He knew she was in that house, and he tried not to think of her wet, naked body under the shower stream as he sauntered back in, taking the pair of handcuffs he kept handy out of his back pocket and set them on her dining room table. He went to remove his holster when her sultry voice sounded from behind him.

“Leave it on.”

“I beg your pardon?” He turned around, humor in his voice but stopped short when his eyes took her in.

Her hair was still tied up in the buns she wore at the pizzeria, but her dewy skin was only barely covered by a blue terry cloth towel, which she held at the closure with one hand.

“You heard me,” she teased. He was at a loss for words, just watching her toy with the closure of her skimpy towel, as if she was teasing him.

She turned from him, walking down the hallway. She receded from his vision, turning and entering a room he suspected to be her bedroom. 

Then he watched the towel fly through the air and flutter onto the floor in front of his eyes.

He stood up from where he had been perched against the table, but paused after he took the first step towards her. Was this too fast? They had been on the mend, so to speak, for weeks repairing their relationship. Building a truthful foundation.

He knew what he wanted, and it appeared she wanted the same. But did it mean they should move forward so fast?

He advanced slowly, his thoughts ping-ponging back and forth between  _ finally _ and  _ this is a terrible idea _ before he finally, torturedly, arrived at the entrance to her bedroom. 

She was spread out on the bed, completely naked, and as he approached the threshold she turned to look at him, a coy smile on her face. He eyed her appreciatively, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt one by one as they stared at each other.

He licked his lips, ran a hand through his hair. His hand was a little shaky, as if he were balanced on the razor’s edge between safety and what he really wanted.

She ran a hand up and down her leg, propped up on one elbow and the longer he looked at her the harder it was to keep himself at a safe distance.

“Well are you just going to keep staring?” She asked teasingly.

He was already half-hard, but her words quickly affected him and in a moment he was palming himself through his jeans. Her eyes darkened at his movements, and she sat up on the bed.

“Flip, what are you waiting for?”

“I want to make sure you want this. It’s only been a few weeks, I don’t want it to be too fast. Remember last time…” He trailed off. He didn’t want to mess this up with Rey. Again.

“Flip.” 

She stood from the bed, not a hint of shyness to her, and strolled up to where he was leaning against the doorway. Her hands skimmed down the sides of his unbuttoned shirt and brushed ever so slightly against his erection while she bit her lower lip. He groaned, his hands moving without his permission to circle her waist, relishing in the touch of her silky soft skin.

Her hands traveled back up from the waistband of his jeans to grab either side of the holster he still wore, per her request, and wordlessly dragged him back towards the bed. She surged up to kiss him as she moved, and they blindly stumbled across the room, collapsing on the bed in a tangled heap.

She released a giggle as he fell onto her, nearly knocking the wind out of her as he covered her body. He righted himself quickly, propping himself up on his arms, strategically placed on either side of her head, and picked the kiss back up without missing a beat. 

He kissed her languidly, almost what felt like a lazy pace, but Rey could feel the undercurrent of heat in his touch, how he took his time exploring her mouth with his tongue. He ground his hips down against her, and the scrape of his jeans against the apex of her thighs sent a shock of pleasure running through her. She moaned, the sound out of her control, and it operated as if it flipped a switch inside of him. 

He lifted off her mouth, and she whined at the loss of him for only a second as he lavished kisses everywhere he could reach. He kissed a path along her jaw, down her neck, across her collarbone. He got distracted when he reached her breasts. He pulled back slightly, admiring them in a way he didn’t get a chance to last time, and licked his lips. He bent down, circling her nipple with his tongue, back to his languid, unhurried pace. She squirmed under the sensation, the feel of his teasing enough to make her pussy clench around nothing as her arousal continued to climb.

She started to move her hand to play with the other one, but without even looking he batted her hand away, shifting his weight so he could give equal attention to her other tit. She shifted beneath him, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to keep her head on straight. She didn’t know what to do with her hands, wanting to find something to hold, and ultimately carded her hands through his hair as he sucked her tit into his mouth.

“Holy--” she got out before her eyes rolled back into her head and her words turned into a breathy sigh. He released her with a wet  _ pop _ , and turned his attention to her other breast, mimicking the same attentive, reverent care. 

“Flip,” she sighed, tugging on his hair. He ignored her, continuing to lave at her breast, unrelenting, until she pulled more insistently with a groan.

“What’s wrong, baby?” He asked, kissing up her sternum, unable to not touch her and taste her everywhere.

“I need...more…” she writhed beneath him, the sweet torture he was enacting on her almost too much to bear.

He didn’t answer her, but he acquiesced and moved on from her beautiful, perfect tits. He could have just spent the whole night licking and sucking her breasts, their fit perfect in his hand so he could hold and squeeze whichever one was not being cared for by his mouth.

But he complied, and he kissed down to her navel, crawling down her body in the process. She didn’t know how this would make things better, in fact his mouth was moving further away from where she wanted it, and then all of a sudden—

“Oh!” She cried in surprise as she felt the flat of his tongue lick a strip up her cunt. “What are you--”

Her words were lost as his tongue traced around her labia, circling her entrance and above the hood of her clit, continuing to pay attention to everywhere except for where she needed it. She whimpered again, and Flip relented, leaving a few open mouthed kisses on her inner thigh before licking into her in earnest. 

Rey had never felt such sensation before, no one had ever cared for her this way. She reached behind her, grabbing the rods of her wrought iron headboard for purchase as delved his tongue into her heat, alternated with tight circles around her bundle of nerves. She chanced a look down at him, and the sight of this devilishly handsome man, hulking and fully clothed, devouring her cunt as if he were feasting on the most decadent meal of his life.

He seemed to read her mind, too. The minute she started to squirm, needing more again, he switched gears, pulling her clit into his mouth and expertly sliding a finger into her. She bucked up into him, gripping the rods tighter, and he released her clit, easing his finger in and out of her and looked up at her with a smirk on his face but adoration in his eyes.

“I’ve never tasted anything as sweet as you,” he crooned, his finger striking a perfect cadence of  _ in, out, in, out,  _ and her back arched off the bed as his words and his actions washed over her. She could get used to this, to the attention he was paying to her. 

He slid all the way out, to her dismay, but the loss didn’t last more than a few seconds as a second finger joined the first. He was so distracted by the soft sounds she was making, the way her face was contorted in ecstasy, he’d stopped playing with her clit. She desperately wanted the friction there again, and moved one hand from where they had been gripping her headboard to play with her bud. She was almost there, when frustratingly, he grabbed her wrist with his free hand. He sat up, fingers still knuckle deep in her, curling inward against that elusive, spongy place she could never hope to reach with her own hands, and moved her arm back above her head, hovering over her and he placed her arm softly on the bed.

“No ma’am,” he chided, and another crook of his fingers sent her keening again. Her free hand, the one not trapped in his grip, came to grab his holster and bring him down for a scorching kiss. She could taste her on his tongue, and that was possibly the hottest thing she’d ever experienced. He released her wrist, him now grabbing onto her headboard for support and she moved to clutch both straps of the holster, holding her to him. They kissed passionately while he continued to work two fingers inside her, his angle just right to allow his thumb to swipe across her clit, rubbing circles around it and alternating between the two patterns of movement. She climbed higher and higher, and with one last expert swipe of his thumb, applying pressure and crooking his fingers against her g-spot, she came with a jolt. He swallowed her cries, and relieved the pressure on her clit while continuing to fuck her with his thick fingers, working her through the aftershocks, her cunt clamping around his digits and trying to bring them further inside.

He slowly withdrew from her, chasing the end of their kiss with three quick pecks and slowly brought his fingers up, sucking them into his mouth, as if to savor every taste of her. She was boneless, sated, and somehow impossibly turned on but that motion alone. Her hands still gripped his holster, and as he rested his hand back down to support his weight, he looked down at where her grip was.

“You like the holster, don’t you?”

She didn’t trust her voice to work, still in a post-orgasm haze, so she simply nodded. He chuckled, kissed her forehead that was covered in a very thin sheen of sweat, and got off the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She huffed in mock indignation, as he walked out of the bedroom. He ignored her, and she laid there, her arms strewn across her stomach as she waited impatiently for him to do whatever it was he was doing out there.

She heard his thundering footsteps come back down the hallway, and he walked into the room, swinging the handcuffs around the finger that had just been deep inside her cunt.

“I think we need to tame those wandering hands of yours.”

She shivered, eyeing the handcuffs. She’d never thought she’d enjoy being restrained in any way, but the idea of being totally at Flip’s mercy, especially considering the number he’d just done on her, sent a thrill down her spine. He lifted his own arms above his head, instructing her on what to do, and she obeyed. He leaned over her, wrapping the cuffs around one of the iron rods. He opened the cuff and placed her wrist gently in the divot, and then paused to look down and take in her facial features.

“This is okay with you, yeah?” He looked for her permission before notching closed the restraint, and she nodded enthusiastically.

He moved swiftly, his expert hands locking her up so she had no control over her upper limbs. She basked in the feeling of handing everything over to him. He’d already proven to be able to take care of her, and she wriggled in anticipation as he stood over her, admiring his handiwork. 

She spread her legs for him, enticing him to make a move, and he finally began to derobe. 

It was torture, watching him strip tease while she couldn’t do anything about it. She watched him take off the holster first - to a loud whine from her, and a tutting noise from him in response - closely followed by the plaid flannel he always seemed to be sporting.

She had almost forgotten what he looked like, their brief tryst so long ago. Her eyes raked over his torso, taking in his musculature and roving down to the obvious bulge in his jeans. She wanted to touch it, and pulled lightly against the cuffs, momentarily forgetting she was bound.

“Uh uh, not so fast,” he admonished, noticing her movement and subsequent frustrated huff. He unbuttoned his jeans, slowly edging them down his legs and kicking them into a corner, followed quickly by his briefs. He stood there for another moment, grasping himself at the base of his shaft, trying to relieve some pressure. She couldn’t help but bite her lower lip, the sight of him, his hard, angry cock already leaking precum overtaking her and she instantly remembered how it felt for him to be inside her. 

He seemed to remember himself after a few moments of handling himself, and dug around in his discarded jeans, coming up quickly with a foil packet, efficiently tearing it off and rolling the condom onto his member.

At that, he crawled onto the bed, kneeling in front of her.

“I’m gonna flip you, okay?” He asked, settling his hands on either side of her hips.

She helped him as best she could, and he maneuvered her so she was laying on her stomach, her arms crossed in an X in front of her, still bound by the handcuffs. He situated her so her weight rested mostly on her knees, her face in the pillow and relieving the pressure off her arms. 

He sat back, drinking in the view.

“God fucking dammit, your cunt looks so gorgeous, Rey.” She wiggles her hips, his words making her wetter by the second. “I could just sit and stare at you all day like this.”

“Please don’t,” she whined. Being splayed out in front of him, like this, no control over her movements, was making her unbearably turned on. “I need you to hurry up and fuck me.”

“Bossy chick,” he mused, sitting still and taking the sight of her in for a few more seconds before making moves. He leaned over her, kissing a trail up her spine that set her skin aflame after every tender touch of his lips to her skin. He made his way all the way up her body, his chest flesh against her back, and trailed a solitary finger through her folds as he whispered dangerously in her ear. “I like it when you’re bossy.”

Her only response was to rock her hips against his finger, to urge him to do as she asked. He emitted a small laugh, and his hand left her cunt to grip his cock, guiding himself to her entrance and slowly sliding into her heat. The fit was as delicious as he remembered it, her tight inner walls gripping him in such a way he couldn’t have imagined a more perfect feeling as he slid all the way home.

He buried himself inside her, and allowed a few moments for her to adjust to him. When she rocked against him again, he followed her lead and started to move. 

He started slow, pulling out almost completely, only the tip hovering at her entrance, before inching back into her. He was going achingly slow, making up for lost time and missed chances over the months they’d been apart, when they’d been getting to know each other again. They shuddered in unison, the feeling of their coupling overtaking them both to a higher plane of existence.

He naturally sped up, overtaken by the feeling of her accommodating him so completely, so perfectly. She eagerly met him thrust for thrust, the slight burn of her restrained arms heaven in tandem with the feeling of him pounding into her. He filled her to the brim, she gripped the rails again despite her handcuffs just so she could hold onto  _ something _ as he completely overtook her, body and soul.

His pace quickly became frantic and fast, the feeling of her on his cock too good to take it slow anymore, and before long they were both panting and grunting. He was still flush against her back, one arm on the bed and the other on her hip to keep her steady as he fucked relentlessly into her. He dropped kisses onto her neck, her shoulder, his grunts becoming louder as her whines escalated accordingly.

“Flip,” she whined, and it was all she needed to say. His hand immediately left her hip, snaking down to her clit and he began rubbing furiously in time with his thrusts. She let out a string of breathy sighs and soft curses, and he felt her inner walls start to clench around him, and he knew she was close.

“Come for me, baby, I got you,” he muttered deeply into her ear, and for the second time that night she came apart under him. She milked his cock, her cunt trying to pull him in even further and he grunted at the feeling of her. He pulled out quickly, flipping her back over to her back, removing the strain on her arms and knees, and swiftly entered her again without pause. His pace was erratic, frenzied as he worked her through her orgasm and chased his own release. She continued to make appreciative noises, soft mewls as he fucked her hard and fast until he felt his own orgasm overtake him, nuzzling his head in her neck as he let himself come down from the high.

She emitted a small grunt, and he lifted his head to capture her mouth again. He would never tire of kissing her, her devilish tongue wreaking havoc on him in the best way. 

He sat up, gripping the base of his cock again to ease himself out of her and grab the condom in the process. He hopped out of bed, disposing of the rubber sleeve and fishing through his pockets again, procuring the little silver keys that would unhook the cuffs.

He straddled her chest, his cock just within reach of Rey’s head and he was halfway through undoing the first cuff when she licked his slit, bringing just the head of him into her mouth.

“Holy shit,” he hissed, and pulled back slightly. 

“Is that always going to be your reaction to me trying to get a taste of you?” She asked wickedly.

“It fucking is if you keep talking like  _ that _ ,” he shook his head slightly as the first cuff fell open, and he worked quickly to undo the other. Her hands fell out of the restraints, and he tossed the handcuffs on to her nightstand. “I just need a minute before you go at it again, love.” He stayed put, straddled over her, and lifted each wrist in his hands, checking for blisters or rub marks. He kissed the inside of each wrist after his inspection, and moved off to lay beside her, wrapping an arm around her and crushing her to his chest.

She laid there, tracing circles into his chest, letting their breathing slow until they were in complete unison. They fell asleep like that, tangled up in each other, and it was the best sleep Flip had ever gotten.

*

Rey awoke the next morning to the feel...nothing beside her. She spread her arms, feeling for the mountain of a man she fell asleep next to last night, but only came up with a fistful of cool sheets. So he’d been up awhile, then.

She sat up, stretching her arms above her head and looking around for signs he hadn’t suddenly skipped town. She spotted his abandoned flannel, and was reassured he hadn’t gone far.

She donned the shirt, too happy to be wrapped up in it again, and padded out of the room into the kitchen.

She melted when she finally caught sight of him.

He had put back on his undershirt and his jeans, and was puttering around her kitchen. Eggs were frying in the pan and pancakes cooking on the griddle. 

“How did you find all of this?” She asked in wonder; she was impressed he managed to find anything but a spare jar of peanut butter and some leftover pizza. She was no accomplished chef, and ate most of her meals out.

“You don’t have much, but you have enough. Your pancake mix has expired though, so if we get sick I’m blaming you,” he teased, brandishing the spatula in her general direction with a wink. He turned then, flipping the flapjacks with ease and she took a seat at the tiny kitchen table she had in the space.

She could get used to watching him cook for her. His hair was perfectly tousled, his strong, massive arms handling the frying pan with ease as he plated up the eggs, followed shortly by the pancakes. He brought both plates over, setting one down in front of her and the other in front of himself, taking the seat opposite her. He made the table look like it belonged in a dollhouse, and a warm feeling washed over her as he dug in.

They ate in relative silence, enjoying each other’s company, the soft safeness of the morning, the ease of coexistence. Rey couldn’t stop the little moans escaping her from time to time as she inhaled her pancakes, and Flip did his best to not let the sounds affect him. He shifted in his seat, stuffing another forkful of pancake into his mouth to stop him from saying something stupid. Or sexual. Or both.

“Is everything you make this good?” She asked, swallowing her bite and wiping the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

“I cook for guys down at the station sometimes. It’s a nice hobby.” He shrugged.

“Well maybe you can start cooking for me more,” she said quietly, almostly shyly.

“I’d love that, Rey.” He said with a soft smile.

They finished eating, and Flip stood up to collect their dishes. Rey tried to help, insisting that if he cooked she should clean, but he stopped her in her tracks, telling her to stay put while he took care of things.

“Maybe next time you can clean up,” he offered, rinsing the dishes before leaving them in the sink. He had no intention of deep cleaning them right then, anyway.

She stood up, leaning against the edge of the table as he dried his hands on the kitchen towels l. He straightened, fully appreciating her long, lean legs that looked perfectly sunkissed despite the time of the year, and how she seemed to be wearing nothing but his flannel. He let his eyes rake over her form, and she crossed one arm over her middle and brought the other to bite softly on her thumb. She knew what he was looking at, what he was thinking. The minute she put her thumb in her mouth, his eyes darkened, and she smiled around the digit.

“That’s it,” he said, making a move towards her and sweeping her over his shoulder, grabbing her legs with one arm and gripping her ass with the other. She squealed, now face first against his back as he thundered down the hall. “You’re under house arrest.”

“For what?” She breathed, her giggles overtaking her as she took advantage of her new proximity to his own ass, slipping a hand into his back jean pocket to cup his butt around her hand.

“For looking too damn good in that flannel. I’m afraid it’ll have to go.”

“Oh no, whatever will I do,” she said sarcastically, another laugh bubbling up out of her as he tossed her on the bed, waving at her to undo the buttons of his shirt.

“I can think of something,” he said with a conspiratorial grin.

She could get used to this, indeed.


End file.
